


Bitter Water

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, I just had an idea and went with it, No Dialogue, PogChamp, This one’s proper short, Wholesome Drabble, no swearing this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tommy would put up with absolutely anything to impress Tubbo, even the taste of coffee before he goes to class.NOT A SHIP FIC, THAT’S WEIRDCHAMPForgot to mention that this is part of wholesome week 2day 3: coffee shop au
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	Bitter Water

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting in my room and thought what if Tommy hated coffee but he drank it to make himself look cool in front of Tubbo then I blacked out and when I woke up this drabble was waiting in my notebook
> 
> Made some edits after initial posting, wanted to improve it

Tommy goes to school far too early for his liking. It’s not his fault of course, Wil has to go to Uni and Techno’s got work to do, so they drove him extremely early rather than extremely late. This means that Tommy has quite a bit of time before he can actually go to class and he uses this time to his advantage.

Right by Tommy’s school there’s a coffee shop, and though Tommy doesn’t really like coffee he does like the hot chocolate they sell, so he always buys some to finish right before his lessons start. The hot chocolate sold is sweet and rich and there are always a lot of mini marshmallows on top so Tommy loves them. 

After he starts hanging out with Tubbo, the only other person at school as early as he is, he starts taking him along when he buys his morning beverage. Tommy, being the alpha male that he is, wants to impress his best friend. So he starts buying coffee. He hates it, of course, the horrible taste of “bitter bean water” (as Tommy calls it in his head, he tries to insult the beverage whenever he has to force it down) disgusts him. He hates the taste and he hates the fact that he won’t let himself have more than two teaspoons of sugar, all in an effort to impress his friend. He constantly points out to himself how unreasonable he’s being, how he should really just buy the hot chocolate, because he knows Tubbo won’t actually care and probably won’t even notice. This doesn’t stop him from buying coffee, though. He thinks about getting a second opinion, but then he thinks about his brothers (Wil and Techno) and how they’d laugh at this dilemma, and thinks about his dad and how Phil would tell him to follow his heart to some stupid Disney advice like that. He decides that he can solve this on his own, by just ignoring the issue.

Tubbo buys coffee as well, which makes Tommy feel obligated to pretend that he likes it, so as not to seem weak. This is quite an annoying cycle, but Tommy feels it’s quite worth it to impress his best friend so he puts up with the taste of bitter water on his lips. 

He’d honestly put up with anything to impress Tubbo


End file.
